emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
04613
}} is the 4,615th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 2 March, 2007. Plot Part 1 Edna sees Pearl on Main Street and angrily tells her about Tootsie’s puppies. Perdy walks by followed by Grayson in his car. He tells her to “get over” what Rosemary did and she hesitantly accepts his offer of a lift to work. Pearl has listened in to the conversation. On the grounds of Home Farm Belle is playing croquet watched over by Zak. Rosemary comes along and shows her how to play properly. She offers to entertain Belle while Zak gets on with his work. Alan has put up a “Your Village Needs You’’ poster in the Woolpack entrance for a meeting for the pageant. Alan persuades Jack to come along. Alan comments on the lack of enthusiasm so far as Sandy and Len walk by. Sandy mockingly calls him the Pageant Master. As the Dingle dogs run out of the van, Edna worries if one of them may be the father of the puppies. Jimmy arrives at Carrie’s house. At Home Farm Belle asks Rosemary about the paintings on the wall and then they talk about the school Belle visited. Belle then asks Rosemary to paint her. At Carrie’s house, Carrie compares the King’s to characters in Dallas. She says Matthew is JR but she can’t decide who’s Bobby and who’s Ray. She asks if Jimmy likes horses. He is baffled and she wonders if he’s more like Sue Ellen. He comments that you could argue they are in his dad’s house. She says all the money Tom gave her was either spent on Scarlett or put away for her. He says he hasn’t come to row, he wants the truth – a scarce commodity at home. In Home Farm kitchen, Rosemary has painted a tiger face on Belle, and Belle has started painting Rosemary when Zak gets back. They’ve had a good time. The police arrive at the front door and tell Matthew and Carl that they want to speak to Rosemary. Back in the kitchen Rosemary is offering to help pay for Belle’s education. Zak says they’re not charity cases and declines her offer. Rosemary says to think of it as sponsorship and says she’ll keep the offer open. Matthew comes in and laughs at Rosemary’s face. Billy posts a book through the door of Woodbine Cottage on caring for puppies. Edna opens the door and he explains he got it from the library. Edna is grateful and invites him in. At Home Farm, DCI Barraclough asks for a word in private. Grayson tells them he will be present too. Part 2 At Carrie’s house, Carrie discusses her relationship with Tom. Jimmy was shocked to realise they’d been together for five years. She comments that he could never accept them as part of his proper life. Jimmy says to take the hint and stay out of theirs. Rosemary arrives in the Home Farm office having cleaned her face. The police question her movements on the night Tom died. Jimmy is leaving Carrie’s. They row about whether Carrie was only after Tom’s money. He insults her and she slaps him. She reminds him all the money is Scarlett’s and points out he hasn’t asked about her. She promises that Scarlett will get to know them as they will be around a lot. Jimmy tells her not to mess with them. She laughs at his attempt to threaten her and tells him to get out. As he does so Scarlett arrives home from school. She looks at him wondering who he is. Jimmy feels uneasy having now seen his sister for the first time. In the Village Hall Alan is chairing a meeting with Louise, Sandy and Len who is supposed to be taking the minutes. Jack turns up with Daz. Alan remarks that at least they are there unlike Terry and Ashley. Daz is there to be the voice of youth. He says he wants free booze and female nudity. They all laugh except Alan. In Woodbine Edna has made Billy tea and scones. They are getting on well. At Home Farm office, DI Dasari asks about Rosemary’s first husband. Rosemary asks where the information came from. In the village hall the committee are discussing the old days but Alan wants to get back to the matter in hand. Louise has drafted plans for a beauty contest. Alan is still against the idea and insists all proposals must be tabled through him. He gives in on the understanding that the beauty contest is in the domain of Louise and only Louise while the rest of them work on the historical aspect. He starts ordering them about. Jimmy arrives back at Home Farm just before the police exit the office. Rosemary asks for a private word with Grayson as Jimmy wonders what’s been going on. In Café Hope Belle tells Lisa about her fun day with Rosemary. Lisa thinks she has an ulterior motive. At Home Farm stables Rosemary challenges Perdy wanting to know what she told the police and why. Matthew comes along and claims it was him who informed the police after hiring a detective. He thinks she will get charged for the murder. Perdy is surprised by what Matthew did. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday